


[翻譯]The Scientific Method 科學方法 by uraneia

by malucko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Stiles does research, ambiguous timeline, werewolves have supersperm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malucko/pseuds/malucko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若非最好的朋友得到超能力，Stiles的人生輕鬆多了:「但是，狼人有超級力量對不對?還有超級速度，超級視力，肌肉控制，還有自癒能力，有些超能力甚至能夠遺傳下去，如果你生來是狼人的話，對不對?」</p>
<p>「對啊。」Scott百思不得其解的表情說明他根本不知道Stiles想問什麼:「所以呢?」</p>
<p>「假如你的超級精子能穿透安全套呢?」</p>
<p>Stiles決定在Derek的廚房進行其重大研究。Derek應該很後悔把鑰匙交給他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]The Scientific Method 科學方法 by uraneia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scientific Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762878) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



> 時間線不明，因為未看第二季。  
> 都是lupinus的錯。

Stiles和Scott．又．一起留堂時，Stiles閃出一個念頭。

留堂非他之過。有隻卓柏卡布拉在女更衣室出沒，難道要任它吃掉女生的內衣褲？身為紳士，Stiles不能袖手旁觀。而且他太習慣狼人們攀窗入房，自己已經沒在管禮節規矩。另外，卓柏卡布拉(卓柏卡布麗?這個吸乾山羊的怪物眾數英文是什麼?)[註一]極度危險，Scott和Stiles能及時在女生上完體育課之前將遺骸扔出去讓Derek埋掉，是比肯山高中之幸。

甚麼人會把卓柏卡布拉放進學校?

無論如何，Stiles又留堂了，他幫Mr. Myers準備初三健康課的工作紙時，閃出一個念頭。

他盯著手上的圖表考慮半秒，趁Mr. Myers出走廊接電話之際，問Scott:「喂，狼人對性病免疫對不對?」

Scott埋頭釘裝:「我想是吧，我跟Derek沒要好到能討論性的地步。」

Stiles的腦袋停機數秒，因為一句句子包含Scott、Derek、性三字簡直不能接受。然後他追問「那麼你假設狼人跟人類的運作方式一樣，然後祈禱不出大事，對不對?」他沒法說得更露骨，因為他不想鉅細無遺地了解Scott與Allison的性生活。Stiles每周被超自然生物折磨所留下的心靈創傷已經滿額，不用再添，謝謝。

嗯，如何討論此事而不傷感情?若非最好的朋友得到超能力，Stiles的人生輕鬆多了:「但是，狼人有超級力量對不對?還有超級速度，超級視力，肌肉控制，還有自癒能力，有些甚至能夠遺傳下去，如果你生來是狼人的話，對不對?」

「對啊。」Scott百思不得其解的表情說明他根本不知道Stiles想問什麼:「所以呢?」

「假如你的超級精子能穿透安全套呢?」Stiles衝口而出，Scott臉色發白。

「哦操。」

Scott運氣好，因為Stiles是比肯山高中無可置疑的調查之王，加上他毫無廉恥，否則到藥房一次過購買四個不同品牌的安全套和六款殺精劑會非常尷尬。

其實還是尷尬，但因為買家是Stiles，百無聊賴的收銀員甚至懶得抬起眉頭。

其實她的眼神好像他臉上畫了屌然後他在擼那根屌，管他的。

Stiles在衣櫃裡挖出陳年實驗套裝，在新筆記簿寫下科學研究方案，心忖究竟可以在哪裡進行這個探索未知領域的研究。爸爸已經覺得他很怪，他不想解釋為何自己的房間藏有39個安全套、合共一公升的殺精潤滑劑及裝了可疑白漿的培養皿。

明顯他的研究對狼群有益，所以最合邏輯的研究場地就是Derek的廚房，能向他了解狼人安全性愛的資料更是錦上添花。

人生雖爛，但有時Stiles的人生爛出了花樣，爛出了新鮮感。

因為Derek老是所托非人，所以Stiles有他的公寓鑰匙。他寄了短訊給Scott，跟他在前門集合。他們來得合時，在Derek回來批判他倆之前，二人已設好實驗桌。

「啥。」就是這樣，Derek問問題從不帶問號。他看看Stiles又看看Scott，不敢肯定自己聽到什麼。

「安全套能否阻擋狼人精子?能/不能?」Stiles重覆，Derek太陽穴崩出來的青筋是隱憂。「你本來應該知道的，對不對，你是Alpha，無意冒犯，你已有長進，但我不認為你有養育一群苦瓜臉狗崽的能耐。」

Derek的臉閃過Stiles難以分辨的表情，他有點僵硬地說:「這個問題從未有必要提起。」Stiles不懂怎樣應對，如果他長得像Derek，他會變成一日七次郎，而且Derek的「提起」驚人地語帶相關。

如果Stiles不那麼諸事八卦，他會懷疑Derek是個處男。但他不可能是處男，因為上周他要靠Stiles代為完成那危險魔咒，加上Stiles從警方報告推斷出Derek與Kate Argent令人不安的關係，他絕不會向別人提起。

無論如何，Stiles得悉Derek一直孤家寡人，天生麗質卻自棄，可恥。

「隨便你，我要一個樣本。」Stiles拿起一個無菌杯(Scott帶午餐給他媽媽時從醫院偷的)塞到Derek懷裡。

Stiles背後的Scott發出可疑的竊笑聲。Stiles想，忍住啊老友，如果Scott為此事取笑Derek，廚房的窗就要換新了，因為Derek會把Scott扔出窗外。

Derek臉上烏雲密佈，Stiles突然意識到他的手仍按著Derek的胸，即使Derek已經接過杯子。他倒抽一口氣立即撤手。

「為什麼?」

「為了科學!」Stiles立即答。

「天啊!」Scott低聲說，是的，Stiles也不相信自己說得出這種話。

Derek的利爪伸出來，對，是時候快速化解危局:「你看，我查證過所有能找到的資訊，我很有話語權。你有google過狼人射精嗎?我該去領危險津貼。我心靈受傷了。」回答雖然不當，但Stiles拒絕向Derek透露更多:「言歸正傳，你成為了Alpha，可極速自癒外加一堆異能，而且天生是狼人，我們要比對你和Scott的，那個，你懂的。除非你不打算再和人上床。」

Derek看著杯子咬牙切齒，塑膠杯發出不祥的吱嘎聲。

「伙計，取樣很簡單。」或許對Derek不簡單，或許Derek寧願孤獨終老?「你需要擼小黃瓜的教學嗎?因為一切都說得通了。」難怪Derek長一副鬱悶相。

Derek 咆哮著走進內室。

Scott說:「伙計。」

Stiles雙腿發軟:「忘了我向Derek提供擼管教程，好嗎?」

Scott同情地點頭。

當Scott和Derek為收集樣本而各自奔忙(Stiles心無雜念)，Stiles設計好實驗流程。幾個培養皿排好(Scott-黃色;Derek-紅色);一打模擬陽具的蘿蔔，確保安全套充分拓展;一個顯微鏡、多塊載玻片、一瓶染劑還有秒錶。

安全套捲到一半，他才想到實驗需要對照組。

「我為狼群付出良多啊。」Stiles咕噥，Scott回來了，畏縮又堅決地將樣本瓶砰地拍到桌上。Derek無影蹤，可能Alpha狼比較持久。

Scott一臉警惕看向Stiles，Stiles真的需要管住自己身體對種種痴心妄想的反應。「跟筆記說的做。」他草草說完，抄起樣本瓶屈辱地退到洗手間。

他盡量忍住不射的當兒還有空想鄰房Derek能不能聽到他擼管的聲音。

*

他回到廚房就看到Scott的樣本旁放了另一個無菌杯。Scott盯那杯子盯呆了，Stiles不怪他，份量令男人自愧不如啊，Derek。

「對了!」Stiles掏出一對由Scott偷來的丁腈手套，按到Scott懷裡，因為讓諸位狼人朋友嗅到他們帶著狼人精液的味道趴趴走?太錯亂了。「第一步，精子活力!」

「我恨死你。」儘管如此，Scott還是抹好載玻片交給Stiles檢驗。

從顯微鏡觀察三組樣本後，Stiles以科學方法確認了他和Scott的精子數目相若，而Derek一小滴就能搞大比肯山半數婦女的肚子。

看到Stiles的表情，Scott問:「伙計?」

Stiles退後示意Scott自己看，Scott看了，搞笑地皺鼻子。

「伙計!」Scott再說，他的反應介乎玩我呢和合蓄佩服。

「是吧?」Stiles胡亂打手勢。

此時剛進屋的Erica到處嗅聞:「為什麼這裡聞起來像群交派對?搞什麼?」

Stiles開始解釋。

最初Erica不知所措，直至Stiles說到「我肯定若Derek盡其所能有可能令男人懷孕」，她才表示關注。

Stiles不想知道這是什麼意思。

「狼女呢?」Erica問。

Stiles眨眨眼看向正聳肩的Scott:「狼女怎麼了?」

她白他一眼:「避孕啊蠢蛋，你光測試精子和安全套，是不?」

那是只其中一個項目，另一項目擺在另一批培養皿上，測試精子離了主人蛋蛋後壽數如何。

但Erica說得有理，如果狼人精子可以無視安全套，狼人卵子的自癒能力也可能打敗避孕藥。Stiles需要更多無菌杯，加上一個對照組，不，兩個對照組。

他想問Lydia有沒有吃避孕藥。

*

不出所料，比起Scott，Lydia是更出色的研究拍檔，而且她不像狼人般聞到別人的味道就起破壞欲。這是Stiles成長的里程碑:放棄了無望的迷戀，現在他完全不介意她公事公辦地處理Stiles的精液。

無論如何，掌聲鼓勵致意，但轉換拍檔也意味著他、Lydia與Derek會共處一室(研究已進入第二輪，即使Derek的精子蹦躂了兩天才過世)，也意味著Derek目擊了Stiles愈來愈熟練的技巧。一旦習慣了以超巨大蘿蔔模擬陽具這個儀式，連Lydia也為他捲安全套的技巧心折。

「怎樣?」Stiles不爽地說，他正小心將移液管滑進蘿蔔與安全套之間，在裡面釋出微Derek。他和Lydia研究出一條數學公式，計算出合適份量，不需每射一次(天啊，他根本沒開黃腔的意圖)就用盡一杯，否則即使狼人的鐵柱也會磨成繡花針。「擬真很重要，明白嗎?安全套必須先在形態相若的蔬菜上捲上一輪!」

「擬真很重要。」Derek耐人尋味地重覆。

「就是!」

Derek挑眉:「你需要一根更大的蘿蔔。」

我．的．天。

Derek離開廚房，Stiles和Lydia對視，這可能是他倆唯一心有靈犀的時刻，天啊，他們同時在想像Derek的陽具。

人生啊。

「真有趣，Scott從未說起。」心靈相通過後，Lydia木然地說。

自體育課後有必要沖澡時的年紀，Stiles就跟Scott共用更衣室。他沒有偷看，只是不可避免地瞥見而已。

騙誰呢？他偷看了。

重點是Scott的屌當時未立正。

「他不會說。」Stiles喃喃道，然後他們又交換眼神，沉默地協議此事不再對人言。

*  
研究花了兩個月才完成，因為Stiles和Lydia要分析兩個月份量的尿液樣本，測出荷爾蒙含量取得，Scott將樣本偷運到醫院進一步檢驗。Stiles想屏蔽這些回憶，但為了不讓Erica一無所知度過下半生，他任重道遠啊。

Allison的人類樣本和Lydia的避孕人類樣本（荒謬的冗詞）作為對照組，他們發現狼女根本是生崽機器，驚喜吧!

Erica不喜歡這個結果，不過得悉避孕藥對狼女的超級新陳代謝仍然有效之後，她很滿意。而狼人精子和安全套依然為敵，乃好事一樁。

Stiles用顯淺字眼在筆記簿記下所有進程，或者說《Stiles Stilinski的狼人生育能力指引》。實驗對象是他的朋友，他和Lydia近似醫生，收拾好實驗器具後，Lydia拍拍他的肩膀(可悲，六個月前這種舉動會令他勃起)，脫去手套攤出美甲套裝(很明顯丁腈橡膠會磨損她的指甲)，逐個逐個召見朋友。

Scott是第一個。

「好消息:Allison沒懷孕。」Stiles處理過多尿液樣本，有資格實話實說:「壞消息:只是僥倖沒懷孕。」

Scott雙手掩面:「記得那時候你不想聽但我強要跟你描述我的性生活嗎?我後悔極了，你在折磨我。」

Lydia哼一聲，吹乾無名指甲上不存在的瑕疵。

「閉嘴，我在消滅你先孕後婚的可能性，或者只是先孕那部份。」整個實驗證明了他所有朋友都定期上床，剩下Stiles是比肯山唯一的處子，而這個處子卻是幹髒活防止他們自毀前途的人，世道不公莫過於此。「重點:安全套對你只有70%的保障效果，5分鐘就失效。我假設你能射超過5分鐘，所以恭喜你沒中彈，差點就中彈了。」

「5分...」Scott說。

「伙計，前液也含有精子，我跟你一起上的健康課，你懂的。」

Scott俯首撼桌。

殺精劑也差不多，連對人類也效果不彰。Stiles建議Scott不想當爹最好計時計量，Scott 悲哀地點頭竄逃。

「挺順利。」Stiles事後對Lydia說。解決一位，還有別人。Boyd、Isaac 的情況跟Scott大致相同。蜥蜴魔事件令Jackson不育，Lydia會自行處理。

「勸Allison吃藥的事你說還是我說?」

「你處理好Derek，我才會跟Allison和Jackson談。」她平靜地拿起指甲油。

Stiles覺得此事不能善了。

*

Derek不斷皺鼻子，令人分心。

「所以呢...」Stiles不知從何說起，所以他單刀直入:「自當上Alpha以來所有和你有性關係的女性，最好都聯絡一下，或者未當Alpha之前的也要聯絡。因為你的精子數目，老兄簡直是...要是喪屍滅了人類，你能以一人之力繁殖全球人口。」他停一停，想一想:「也許，一人之力不夠，因為你需要至少一個女性。不過你很可能已經有孩子，很多孩子。」他再次停口，因為他發現這樣提起生孩子的事好像不怎麼體貼。

「我沒孩子。」Derek還在皺鼻子，拒絕對上Stiles的雙眼:「相信我，肯定沒孩子。你知道的，我生來是狼人，我知道這些。」

那麼說Hale家父母早教過狼人兒子何謂安全性愛! Stiles扁嘴:「你早知道為何由著我白忙一場，你說過這個話題從未提起!」

Derek呆滯地看他。

「我不知道後天狼人的事。」他縮一縮肩膀:「我也不知道Erica那邊會怎樣，所以謝謝了。」

好極了，當Derek努力當一個好Alpha的時候，Stiles再次令他自覺不稱職。「小事一樁，他們，不...」他改口說:「你也是我的朋友，而且我擅長做研究。」

Stiles 覺得Derek沒糾正他是對他的肯定。然後Derek突然站起來摸摸頭說:「我要走了。」

這不是Stiles見過最古怪的退場，所以Stiles由他去了。

*

但一周後他又一頭裁回研究大業中。

Allison緊張得坐不住：「我知道很怪，但我不知該找誰…」她無助聳肩：「Lydia跟Jackson已分手，不用擔心這些。自從那天之後，我一想做，Scott就起不...」

操他的人生，他的朋友一星期不做會死，Stiles的人生糟透了。

「氣味聞著不對頭。」Scott鬱悶地回答，他的性挫折多得漫出來，爪子刮花他的餐桌上留下抓痕:「我不知道，我沒法...」

Stiles重申一次:操他的人生。

「不合常理。」他說:「我纏著你要樣本對不對?當時Allison不在那兒，證明有她沒她都你都能勃起。」

Scott冷哼:「你究竟幫不幫我們?」

這正是Stiles依照網上方劑和配料合成Allison荷爾蒙的原因。

「這東西理應能和你的體味融合。」Stiles向Allison遞過兩個瓶子。以防萬一，他也為Erica和Lydia準備了各自的套裝，即使Jackson是個混蛋，但他尊重Lydia約會混蛋的自由。「只用很少，一滴，平常用綠色蓋子，經期時用紅色蓋子，你懂，事前用的。但我不建議滿月那一周做任何事，可避則避，因為...總之信我。」

Allison擁抱他，在他臉上啄了一下:「你最好了，真的，我愛你。」她拈起剩下的小瓶:「這是什麼?」

「那是...」Stiles瘋狂地笑:「狼嬰炸彈。」

她小心放下瓶子，退後一步:「什麼?」

他本來希望她不問。他抽一口氣說出不堪回首的經歷:「我攪拌時Scott不小心吸了一口，然後他在洗手間待了四個小時。」

「用這瓶不論有沒有吃藥都會懷孕，假如Alpha Pack回歸，這東西就有大用。」Stiles想像恐怖的Alpha Pack來侵佔Derek領地，用一滴，下一秒就他們只會忙於雜交。

Allison搖頭道:「難怪Derek不肯進廚房。」

對，整個廚房要熏蒸消毒。Stiles心怯，雖然他不知不覺間以性為由將Derek趕出公寓，可是連性行為都沒有有過。「我佔據這兒那麼久，得向他道歉。」

「如果他不想你來，就不會給你鑰匙。」

Stiles覺得Allison想得太簡單，但也不能說她有錯。

*

自此之後，生活大致回復正常，最近大家常常出去玩，一起打獵，一起訓練，一起在Derek家打發時間，一起參加球賽，有時甚至一起溫習，Lydia更幫助Stiles選定了遙距教育課程。

當Stiles宣佈他不能離鎮，他爸的表情堪比苦瓜狼，而Derek的表情難解，他猜想是懊惱加認命，或許還有一點點竊喜。

但是Stiles不願細想。

Jackson與Lydia又復合了，蘇州過後無艇搭， Stiles已經懶得反應。Jackson甚至為體味配方尷尬地向Stiles致謝，然後他們開始能相處了，Stiles堅持他與Jackson之間並非友誼，而是從Hale狗崽集體抱抱時產生出深刻的互相敬重。

十月中Derek邀請大家到祖屋參加燒烤篝火會。所謂的邀請，就是寄出一封「全員趕去現場敢遲到就死定了」的簡潔短訊。他們趕到現場，原來是燒烤和篝火——好吧，是個戶外電子燒烤爐，沒人怪責Derek令他們虛驚一場，以為又有超自然事件。

最古怪的事情可說是原來的Hale宅，在Stiles佔用公寓廚房做生殖能力實驗的幾個月間，某人重建了燒毀欲墜的屋子，砸掉了危牆、重組了隔間、粉刷了牆壁、翻新了廚房。

Derek的公寓已經用不著了，因為住在這裡總比住在充滿不堪擼管回憶的公寓好。

吃了太多牛扒和烤綿花糖，他們飽得動不了。Stiles鼓起足以登陸諾曼第的勇氣，看著其中一個野餐籃輕聲說:「你知道你可以的。」

閃爍火光中，他勉強聽到Derek擠出一句:「我可以什麼?」

Stiles壓低聲音，儘管除了Lydia和Allison，其他人都聽得見。

「你可以找個女孩。」他嘆氣:「我幫女生調的東西，如果有需要，我也可以幫你調。」如果你遇到沒打算生孩子的女孩，你依然可以跟她上床，因為我會調狼人威而綱啊。

「噢，那個。」Derek痛苦地閉上眼。看到Derek受人好意就發愁，Stiles心碎了，眼睛酸痛，這不公平，他想做好事卻傷了Derek。

「我沒辦法。」

Stiles握拳:「胡說，你不應該...我知道你...」不，他再醉也不能當眾重提Kate Argent事件，他做不出來:「我知道你覺得自己有責任。但聽著，Derek．不配有好東西．Hale，你不用孤獨終老，你不用...請不要再懲罰自己。」

事實擺在眼前，Stiles愛上Derek幾個月了。

他不許自己多想，因為Derek和Stiles大部份的朋友都是狼人，聽覺嗅覺超群，不可能保護私隱。而Derek的人生已經夠坎坷，不用加上「警長未成年兒子的愛意」這個擔子令他更愧疚。所以Stiles他將感情藏得好深，他知道自己露餡了，但他的朋友都在這，他不能離開狼群，這代表不能因一己之私令大家尷尬。

他真的希望Derek快樂，偶爾笑一個，偶爾讓Stiles幫他的忙，即使Stiles會因此心碎。

Derek再開口的時候聲音太低，Stiles聽得耳痛：「不是這樣，狼人是...有時你遇到某人你就知道，就是這個人，再沒有別人了。要是跟別人一起，我們起不....」

Stiles心裡嗷了一聲，他忙於忖度Derek能否聽到他近乎窒息，他吞嚥一下說:「那麼說你有....」他說不出來。

Derek說得出來:「伴侶，是的。」

沒有人表示意外，代表他們一早知道。

「她...她不想和你在一起?」他深呼吸說。真的嗎，有人不想要Derek? Derek是受過傷害，但他沒有被摧折;他用虛張聲勢去掩飾勇氣，空言威脅去掩飾感情。他努力為被家人辜負和失去血親的人建立大家庭。

Derek有時英俊得令Stiles眼痛，站在他百米以內都能讓Stiles心潮澎湃。

「是他。」Derek終於說。

什麼?Stiles艱難地說:「我以為...異性戀霸權令我想當然了，對不起，但根據...(Kate Argent理論) 行，立即閉嘴，對對對。」

他看到周遭所有人對Derek出櫃都毫無反應:「等等，大家..大家都知道你的伴侶是男人?為什麼沒人告訴我!」

「Boyd，你愛看的那個節目今晚五集連播，快點，現在還趕得及看第二集。」Erica站起來把Boyd拉走。

「超愛看!」Isaac附和:「等等我!」

「噢!你指那個有什麼跟什麼的節目?那節目棒呆了!」Scott 抱起掙扎的Allison:「我去預備爆谷。」

「麻煩聽力超群的諸位稍後補充一下發生什麼事，因為Derek還未買電視。」Lydia機靈地說，但沒人管她，大家都蜂擁回屋。

「我們得教會他們何謂含蓄。」大門關上後，Stiles思考幾秒，嘆道:「是我想得太多還是所有人都知道那男的是誰，除了我?」

他聽到Derek磨牙:「是的，但我沒告訴他們，他們...自己能感應。」

他們很可能已經見過這個人了，Stiles又一次覺得被孤立。他希望自己不那麼在意自己的人性，成社狼群中唯一會死傷的人類(Allison會捕獵，Lydia會啥啥)很難受。

「我不明白你為什麼不告訴我，我做實驗就為了這個不是嗎?我承認當中也有好奇的成份，但遇上別的Alpha就知道有用沒用了。我本可以開門見山地問你，我當你是朋友呢，你連遇到一生所愛都不告訴我。」

「不是這樣...」Derek開口，但Stiles氣在頭上，任何微小的抗議都只會被他的獨白輾壓成渣。

「你覺得我會批評你愛男人嗎?才不會!你心知肚明，好似你不知道我被你這幅蠢相吸引似的，很明顯我沒資格向你擲石頭。是我會反感的人嗎?我會克服的，大概會吧，只要他對你好，除非那是Jackson，天啊不對!因為你沒有對Lydia露出那種被踢的狗狗眼，而且你不可能告白因為你全天候都跟狼群在一起!你沒時間另找一個男友!」他更正:「伴侶!」

Derek坐立不安。

再想深一陣，那個他必定不是狼人，因為狼人事狼人會知曉:「是這樣嗎?你不告訴我，因為你沒告訴他!他不知道?因為他沒有...」

Derek看著他。

Stiles的嘴快得拋離了腦袋繼續自語:「因為他不知道狼人的事，他不知道這意味著什麼。你怎能期望別人知道這對你是一輩子的事?我不是說與子偕老很糟， 從格林童話角度來看是很浪漫，但你沒告訴...」

嘴巴停下來，腦子就轉上了。

「你沒告訴他，因為將一生的快樂擱到別人肩上太沉重。你這個自我犧牲的蠢蛋，你只會盡守保守這個秘密，你只會待在這兒生悶氣，目送他上大學離開這裡天啊是我!」他的脈搏轟轟響，抽搐似地吞口水:「Derek是我嗎?」

Derek良久沒回應，然後他粗聲粗氣勉強說:「是的。」 他看著篝火，拒絕跟Stiles眼神接觸。

Stiles呼吸不暢，因為他從未想過...想要的東西就在眼前，而他總是得不到想要的。他沒想過人就在前面，他會選這個時候才退縮:「但你不想要我。」

Derek突然轉過頭來看Stiles:「我想要你。」

Stiles顫抖:「證明給我看。」

Derek立即爬上前，眼看200磅的狼人趨前，Stiles手肘撐著躺後。Derek歪著頭停住，Stiles聽到Derek在吸氣，聽到Derek為他急速的心跳聲而停住。「你真的想...」Derek的聲音都是懷疑。

「天啊我想死了。」Derek怎會不知道，蠢死了，比Scott還蠢。「我以為你知道，我以為你一家知道，你的超能力廢了麼?」為什麼他們還在談話?人都沒踫到，Stiles一輩子都不用破處了。

Stiles看到Derek微微退縮:「我只能解讀身體，我不懂...讀心。」

Stiles哽住，他肯定Derek有別的話要說:「我的身體肯定想要你，越快越好，因為你不踫我，我也沒有什麼能腦補，嗯，其餘的部份也想要你，執子之手直至死別那種事我完全願意。」哇，他的腦子學會了Derek的鬼鬼祟祟，因為他說了太多不必要的事，但至少是事實:「前提是你在30秒之內吻我，只說不做的混蛋。」

Derek疑似發出笑聲，Stiles按捺那種甜蜜的痛楚，因為天黑了，二人又近得讓他閉上眼，他只聽見笑聲，看不見笑容，看不見自己是怎樣把他逗笑。

然後Derek吻了他，他忘了不快。

幾分鐘後Stiles都硬得能去捅郵箱了，卻還是個處男。 為了分神，他問:「你知道多久了?」

Derek回答時他的胸膛跟Stiles一起躍動，對Stiles的屌火上加油:「你指從什麼時候起我...?還是知道你是伴侶有多久?」

Stiles想，Derek當不擅把感情說出口。現在Stiles雖然迷糊又暖呼呼，但Derek不擅言辭之後會很麻煩，訓練Derek宜早不宜遲:「兩題也要答。」

天啊，Derek真的答了，說什麼我了解你我喜歡你好尷尬，他一開始就不該問。「第一題，當你拖著半邊麻痺的身體走來走去找你爸的時候。

對啊，很合理，家人永遠是第一位對不對?

「第二題...」

Stiles聰出這會是個對二人來說很屈辱的故事，他希望尷尬的是Derek，但如果是他出醜也沒什麼大不了。他已經拿Derek當床褥了，自信強大不少:「別賣關子，說吧!」

Derek 呼一口氣提起Stiles，臉貼到他的脖頸，才交往5分鐘，Stiles就就知道Derek愛這樣做。

「你跟Scott做實驗的時候，那氣味讓我想狂毆Scott，比平常更甚。」他像被逼供似的承認。

Stiles差點吹口哨，一定很暴力。

「然後你塗了我的...嗯...體味，之後...」

等等，Stiles沒有，他對待樣本很小心。

「怎麼僵住了?」

「我沒有塗那個。」Stiles篤定地說。他想過這樣做，但這樣太像控制狂了。

「我很小心，每次都用新手套....」他突然明白:「天啊Lydia是惡魔!」

能感覺到Derek爆發的笑意，幾乎填補了看不見的損失。

Stiles膽子大了:「你知道，你喜歡的話，我們可以重現當時的實驗環境。」

連投訴的餘裕都沒有，Derek快速將他翻過身，用他的非人身軀壓著Stiles:「我想我們能做到。」Derek頑皮地說:「為了科學。」

 

註:  
卓柏卡布拉Chupacabra  
被懷疑在拉美地穴出沒的吸血獸，會攻擊牲畜，西班牙語為吮吸(chupa)山羊(cabra)。有指其實是患皮膚病的郊狼。

**Author's Note:**

> [[Podfic] The Scientific Method](/works/850618) by [araline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline)


End file.
